The Land Of Dawn (a Mobile Legend Fanfiction)
by Supreme-Cooler
Summary: Land of dawn is a many place where magical thing happens. but out of many magic, there's one magic that kept hidden there for Million of year. Now Heroes from every dimension and time gather there to try and find out what the prize is. Who will be the Victorious? Mobile Legend Are all owned by Moonton
1. Introduction

Land of dawn is a many place where magical thing happens. but our of.many magic, there's one magic that kept hidden there for Million of year. Now Heroes from every dimension and time gather there to try and find out what the prize is. Who will be the Victorious??

Mobile Legend Are all owned by Moonton


	2. Episode 1: Elves VS Orcs

**3rd person POV**

There's once a moonlight elves baby who was born in the moonlight temple. Her name was Miya also called The moonlight archer. Her ability to summon a bow and shoot through her enemies was one of her talent given by the moon god. She was living peacefully in the elves village but one day, An army of Orc suddenly attack Her village.

"W-what should we do Captain?" One of The miya's guard said "gather an army, we will fight back" said miya as she prepared for the war. Miya then told them to make a formation, then miya started signaling to the archer to make their position as well as the guard, then one of the informant came to miya "ma'am the orc have around 347 orc while we have 100 archer and 200 Guard, do you think we can win??" Asked the informant "it's just the matter of the strategy, we will win" miya said with a confident face on her

When they saw the orc started attacking the guard stayed in position while the archer are aiming at them "ready?, Set, Fire!" Yelled miya as the archer started shooting at the orc while the guard hold the orc back , a few of the orc dies but the guard are easily handled by the orc and got killed. "Some of the orc Started Climbing!" As one of the archer said "I can handle that" miya replied while she shoot her arrow, piercing through the 3 org body and fell down. Miya started rapidly shoot arrow out of her bow "you can run from my arrow!" She said happily and kept shooting the orc. "In this stated we can win!" Said the informant cheerfully, but before that someone from the orc came that turned the table on

His name is Balmond, The Bloodaxe Orc . "You stupid Army, you can't even handle these puny elves! Let me show you how it's done" Balmond said as he dash through the guard and throw them out easily out of the Village " I-I can't believe this! He beat 10 of our guard in a mere second!" Said miya in shocked as the informant running away from the battle field. As miya use her raining arrrow, the orc are easily frozen in place but not balmond, those arrow are not good enough to damage him. As more Guard came towars the orcs, Balmond prepare his axe "heh, another reckless fool" he said underestimating the guard "taste my axe!" As Balmond use one of his ability called the Cyclone sweep as he spin toward the guard, the archer shoot at balmond's army trying to minimize the orc. Then Balmond burst through the giant door, leaving a big open for the orc to came and slaughter the elves. Miya then use her splitting ability making her arrow split into three to kill the orc, but still It doesn't effect balmond "didn't even tickle" balmond said as he laughed loudly

And then more guards came "stop making those foolish request!" Balmond said as he activate his cyclone sweep again. As miya face with Balmond head to head, she prepared her bow to fire at him "come on, give me your best shot" balmond said underestimating miya, then she shot her arrow aiming at Balmond chest, but the arrow only stuck at balmond chest, it doesn't pierce through it nor bleed it, "not bad" as balmond rushed through miya making her got pushed really far away and broke her ankle "agghh! It hurts!" Miya screamed in pain while trying to fight back "it seem I got pushed really far away from them, I can't even see the orc anymore. But that Balmond... I will get my revenge!" Miya said as someone behind him came "Hello my friend" Estes said while looking at miya "it seem that you're injured, let me heal you" he said as he prepared his scroll to heal the wound from her "ahh! King Estes! I didn't expect you to help us! But don't worry we can handle them!" Said miya in confident , estes then look at miya eyes "you will not win by yourself and your army, they will only slaughtered you all one by one, let me help you and it is the duty of a king to protect his civilization " he said while waiting her to respond. Before she could said anything , balmond appeared not so far from them "heh, I though you were running away from me , and is that Estes? Didn't expect that you'll make my job easier" balmond said as he laughed at them "balmond, I didn't expect you to start a war. Tell me, why?" He asked in curiosity "you know why I'm here!, I want that Forest Stone!" Balmond yelled at them " I see, well then but you have to go through me first" Estes said as he prepared to attack "and me!" As miya said making a recovery from her Wound "I can still fight!" Miya said as estes turn to look at her with a smile on her face

 **Mean while In the Another world**

An assassin was prepared to open the gate to another realm with his fellow friend. They were attacked by the Alt guard on The Alt world after finishing their mission 10 year ago and had no other choice to go to another realm "will we find the right person to fix him?" The shadow man asked "don't worry we will fix your brother, follow me Alpha" saber said as he slashed the air into a big circle and open the portal to another realm

 **Next chapter: Battl** **e of the King!**

 **THIS is my first chapter, so please don't expect to be a good quality Story. You can make this better by Commenting what should I Fix in this Story, I need help Y'all.**


	3. Episode 2: The Stolen Nature Gem

**Estes POV**

As we both stand still while Balmond walk toward us I noticed something 'where are the other orcs? If the Big gate has been destroyed then they will be coming toward here but only Balmond here' I though to myself. As Miya started shooting her arrow toward Balmond, I use my Domain moon of goddess to slow him down but he uses his dash toward us and quickly use his axe to use his lethal encounter Ability and smash his axe to the ground. It push me really far back even thought I was blocking it while Miya only Push a little back "I need to start healing myself or else I'll die because of blood loss " I said that to myself as I activate my moonlight immersion to heal myself but Miya just got beaten up by balmond "Miya, No!" As I shouted I ran quickly to miya but I got thrown away by Balmond "Another reckless fool, Try to beat me" Balmond said as he Gripped tightly Miya's Neck "No!!!" I screamed with fear to lose Miya, before Miya going to get killed, Balmond suddenly turned into a cat "what the Fuck?" Balmond said in a confused tone. As I hold Miya behind my back, I ran Away from Balmond

While I was running away from Balmond, Someone chase me from behind and it was the person who turned balmond into a cat, it was none other than Nana Herself "Nana? What are you doing here?, I thought you were supposed to be in a Safe Place" I said while we arrived in the Medic room "I heard from the informant that you both are in Danger! So I rushed toward the place that you were been before!" Nana said in a Panicked tone "Ok first, you need to calm down, second who's the person guarding the Big gate?" I asked to Nana while I Healed Miya "I asked Lolita for a help, apparently she wiped half of the army" she said, while I made a surprised Face "wait, She defeated Half of the army by herself?" As I asked again in a surprising tone "you won't believe what she could done alone" Nana said "so what are we going to do now? We only have a quarter of our army left, yet there's half of the Orc army and Balmond" Nana asked me, "well we're goi-" before I could finish my sentence, something made the castle shake a few times. I checked the outside castle using the Eye Camera it turned out to be Balmond whom try to break the door "this Door is pretty thought, But just in a matter of second I will kill them especially that archer elf" balmond said as what I heard from upstairs

Then I saw Miya woke up "oh so you are conscious now, that's good because there's something we got to protect and that's the Nature Gem, You need a rest I could take him by my own" I said as I prepared to beat Balmond "No you can't! That's impossible! Even my arrow couldn't scratch him! Perhaps we need to called the queen Of lightning!" Miya said desperately try to stop me from going outside, but it was no use "You and I know that The Lightning Queen are always Busy, don't worry I could handle him, beside I have brain" I said in a cocky tone prepared to make a trap for Balmond. As Balmond broke the Door he Stepped inside slowly to find us "where are you? Puny Elves?" He said as I try to catch his attention. I ran toward the Dining room hoping that Balmond could see me running and chase me "who's there?" Balmond said as he chase me from behind. 'This should be enough" I said and Then balmond saw me just a few meter away "heh, so it was you King of Elves?, I was surprised to see you running away from me, you must be really scared " balmond said as he laughed "prepare to die!" He said as he walk to me as I shot the chandelier on top of him, and then the Chandelier fall on top of him making him to almost lost consciousness "hehehahahaha!, well done you almost beat me but you should look up to your village, it might be burned down" He said as he uses his Arrival to Teleported back to his base "tch, that bastard " I said as I ran to the Eye room to see the condition of my village . When I arrived, all I see is 90% burned village and the 10% almost burned down. And then Some Orc started running away from my Kingdom

As I walked back to the safe room with a pain in the heart, I saw Miya Prepared to make a war again, gosh this girl never learned didn't she "alright, where are you both going to?" I asked In a serious tone "well there's some poster on the walk about Land of Dawn prize, which you can wish anything you want , so we're going there to revive this town!" Miya said in a Happy tone "beside the Gem was stolen a few minute ago, so it safe to say that we need to make a wish " she said as she finished preparing his Bag "you guys, sometimes are a hevmavy thing that I have to carry. Let's go then" I said as I prepared my bag "don't forget to add Lolita too!" Nana said as she also prepared her mini bag "let's go then" Miya said while we started our jorney to the Land of Dawn

 **Meanwhile in 219X, 10 years before the arrival of Saber and Alpha in Land of dawn**

 **Location: Altword**

 **3rd Person POV**

Saber, one of the scientist invention had broken out of the Lab and in a way to Land of dawn. "Catch him!" One of the Police man said with some of his men shooting toward Saber while Saber deflected it by his sword "Fly like wind, be steady like Rock " Saber said over and over again while He stabbed his sword onto one of the Policeman chest whom tried to block his run path. Although Saber is Half robot, his personality could be described as Hope in a Cold way, meaning he's cold toward people blocking his way path and nice toward people who helped him. Saber could Break the dimension rift just by his sword, as he break the rift he jumped toward the scratched Air (you know what it looks like right?) And closed the rift "Saber, Mission successful. Now I must find a worthy opponent, beside where am I?" Although he could rip the dimension rift, he still doesn't fully controlled his sword because he just got activated from his capsule a few days ago

 **Meanwhile back in the altworld**

In the laboratory #1718 The mad scientist was informed that Saber managed to escape this world "No need to worry, I still got a few invention that could surpass him, I named them Alpha and Beta" He said as he Released them Out of their capsule "Test Alpha is online" Alpha said first then followed by Beta "Beta is online" she said (im going to refer beta as a she because why not) "hahahaha! Let's start this shall we?" The mad scientist said as he informed Alpha and beta to search Saber. On the Way of Searching for Saber , Alpha Came across a robbery on a bank, with policeman outside ready to shoot the robber. "What are you guys doing?" Alpha asked the policeman "there's a robbery on this bank ans we must stop it !" The policeman said "why?" Beta asked "it's an illegal thing to do, and you two shouldn't be here this is the job for us" the policeman replied as Alpha and Beta ran toward the Bank "hey! You two! Get back here!" The policeman shouted but Alpha and Beta ignore him

While they both roam around the bank, they came across one of the rober "hands up! You freaky cyborg!" The robber said as he Shot Alpha in the head. In a matter of second Alpha hold the bullet that was meant to shot at him, and then Caught the robber while Beta Caught the rest "good job Alpha!, Now kill him and show me what you've got!" The Mad scientist said but Alpha and Beta Gave the robber to the Policeman "we're not weapon, we're also human. We shouldn't hurt each other" Alpha said to the Mad scientist "how dare you disobeyed me! Now shoot the robber even if it hit the policeman!" The mad scientist said but Beta get furious "don't you hear what MY brother said? We're not a killing machine" Beta said making the mad scientist more angry "that's it! I'm sending you both back to get fixed right now!" The Mad scientist said as he pressed the retreat button but it wouldn't work on them "I'm sorry , but there's no reason for us to retreat, beside we have controll over our own life" Alpha said while He destroyed the communication between him and the Mad scientist "Get them back here! Dead Or alive!" The mad scientist shouted sending his Men to chase Alpha and Beta "we should get going, they're going to catch us" Beta said "How about Saber ?" Alpha Asked her "we should do what he does, run away to other realm" beta replied as they both tries to find a safe place to rest "attention, I am making a Call to Saber please report immediately. We need your help to get out from here" Alpha said using his super comunicate toward Saber in other Dimension "well I guess I got to help them, beside they're an invention like me that hates the Scientist" Saber said to himself while making a scratch on the Dimensional Rift and goes back to help Alpha and Beta

 **Next episode: The Run way out of Altworld**

 **Thanks for Everyone who read this far, I hope you enjoy this Episode**


	4. Episode 3: Escaping the Altwolrd

**3rd Person POV**

When Saber arrives at the Altworld he expect people who still hunt him down but it was the opposite of what he was thinking, the town didn't even recognize Saber "huh, this will be much easier than I thought" he thought to himself while continuing to search Alpha and Beta. Meanwhile Alpha and Beta was hiding in an abandoned House "this will be enough for a night" Alpha said while searching for Saber location "are you sure he'll come to us? I mean we were supposed to hunt him down you know?" Beta said as she sat down on a chair "don't worry he's not far from our location, he'll surely rescue us" Alpha said while trying to communicate with Saber

After a few hours Saber found their location, which was surprisingly easy for him "took you long enough" Alpha said as he welcomed Saber "long? That was the fastest that I can ever do" Saber said as he continued his talk "anyway, I want to get out of here as fast as I can, but at night the Altworld was heavily guarded so we must stay silent" Saber said telling them the plan to escape. As the sun goes down they finished their preparation and was ready to escape. In the mid way of escaping they came across a few robot guarding the town. Saber easily slice the robot and Alpha and Beta stab them, and they continued they escape.

Upon escaping the Altworld, Alpha accidentally heard a crying sound "did you hear that?" Alpha said. Turnout he found out that there's a little girl crying in a bushes "hey there little girl, what are you doing here alone?" Alpha said to the crying child in front of him "I was walking to search my dad but I don't know how to get back to my town " the child said as she continued crying "calm down, we'll get your back to your hometown, do you know where it is?" Alpha asked the child and she replied "the Malefic town" the child said making Alpha and Beta surprised "hey Alpha, didn't the Malefic town was destroyed because of a scientist yesterday?" Beta asked him "I don't know if this child lying or not but let's get her back to her town-" before Alpha can finish his sentence he was interrupted by a robot and a policemen not so far from them "who's there? Show yourself!" one of the police man said "we gotta go come on!" Saber said as he ran away first

They were almost reach toward the outer town so Saber can open the portal and get out but unfortunately they were blocked by the scientist "hahaha! I knew you would come back! and now surrender before I kill you!" the mad scientist said as he command the army to take Alpha,Beta and Saber back "not so fast" Saber said as he released his flying swords making a circle form and cutting the robot and policemen neck "oh you thought I didn't prepare something did you? well you are wrong!" After the mad scientist said that he soon released his ultimate robot that flies toward Saber and shoot a rocket launcher "Beta go and run away with the child! We will fight these bastard"

As Beta ran away, Saber and Alpha fought the ultimate robot by themselves "you take care his left side, I'll take care the right side" Saber said as he jump toward the ultimate robot and landed on the robot right arm as well as Alpha on the left side, then Saber slice the robot arm and fell of "Saber!"Alpha shouted wanting to save Saber but was distracted by the ultimate robot releasing a rocket toward Alpha. As Alpha dodged the rocket Saber landed perfectly on the ground, walking toward the mad scientist "it's time to meet your end" Saber said to the scientist as he destroyed the rocket coming toward him using his flying sword "w-wait! we could make a deal!" the scientist said wanting to compromise with saber but it was too late for him, Saber already stab him as well as Alpha, cutting the robot neck and Leg

As Alpha landed, Beta drop the child and walked toward him "you did a really good job" Beta said but was interrupted by the movement of the ultimate robot hand releasing a rocket out of his hand "watch out!" Beta said as she pushed Alpha out of the rocket sight and destroying Beta instead "B-Beta No!" Alpha yelled and ran toward Beta's destroyed body as well as Saber "it can't be!" Alpha said as he grab what left from Beta, a hand and Beta's Energy core "I'm sorry for your lost" Saber said as he grab the child, then Alpha put Beta's hand and her energy core on his bag and walk toward Saber said "let's go" Alpha said Hiding his tear as Saber open the portal

 **A few minute later**

The three are now arrived at the Malefic town where the child live "thank you mister! Alpha and Saber isn't it?" The child asked for the name of them both "Alpha is not my name but only a code, and what's your young child?" Alpha asked her "my name is Layla! Hope we can meet again sometime!" Layla said as she ran toward her house "Alpha, let's go we'll find a way to fix Beta" Saber said as he turned his back "is there a person who can do that?" Alpha asked him "I'm sure there will" Saber replied as they both walked into the portal toward the Land of dawn

 **Meanwhile in the Abyss a place for many demons lives**

Thousands of years ago, the humans defeated the Blood Demons and imprisoned their queen Alice in the dark abyss. Today, the land of dawn faces a huge disturbance and the seals power has slowly weakened. The dominator of dark abyss is thirsty for more believers and dark force has been growing stronger in secret. With the acquiescence of the great dominator, Alice broke free from her ancient prison. Driven mad by her endless lust for blood, she sucked the life out of any creature in her path, and especially for the fleshes of those young elves - they were the favorite of queen Alice. After a temporary satisfaction, Alice has turned her attention to something stronger - those heroes from other worlds. "Watch your back" Alice said as she Found her new target

 **Next episode: The demon queen of Abyss**

 **Thank you for watching this far, I appreciate your time to read this fanfic, until next time!**


	5. Episode 4: Moskov of the Wildsands

3rd **Person POV**

The demon queen of Abyss, Alice after thousands of year sealed in the dark Abyss, she is now free from the seal mainly the Land of Dawn is getting weaken year by year.

And now she will finish her job to take over The Land of Dawn "Finally! After all those year, I'm finally free!" Alice Said in excitement "I'll continued my job for the dark Lord sake!, but I need to reign my power back before I can finish my job" Alice said as she use her glowing orb to search for people to suck up on their blood. Then Alice came across a man named Moskov "He is the perfect one..." Alice said before she's looking more information about him.

* * *

"10 Points!" The 3 judges said, "and now the moment of truth, the winner of spear throwing is..." the commentator said as he took out a piece of paper "Moskov! From the Wildsand Clan!" He shouted as Moskov Raised his spears and smirked.

He walked to the judge as the judge gave him a gold medal for winning the Dhamu Tournament, he then walked away to the changing room, with a man leaning on his locker "told you" "Hasu, just because you predict that I'm going to win, doesn't mean your prediciton is always right" said Moskov.

"Yeah yeah whatever, let's go to the bar" Hasu said. Hasu is Moskov best friend since they were little, Whenever one of them is in trouble, the other one will help. They sat on a chair as Moskov ordered two beer "so i heard that you're going to be our next leader" Hasu said, as the bartender gave them 2 giant Beer in front of them.

Moskov chug the beer and said "yes, they said i have the biggest potential to be their leader" Hatsu then drank the beer as well "hey man, you deserve it" "how's your family been going?" Hasu asked, Moskov then drank all of the beer he had "another beer please" he said to the bartender "everything going fine, not much trouble run in the family" he said and the bartender serves him his 2nd beer.

"You know, you need to stop that habit of your that drink first before answering others question" "i couldn't help it, it's been always like this since my childhood" Moskov said as he drank the beer.

"Let's go hunting" "Sure why not" moskov replied.

* * *

Someone near Village is spying on them, as he watch them leaves the village.

"Good, now that irritating man out from this village, i supposed i can continue with my plan" the person smirked as he put his binocular down.

* * *

Both Moskov and Hasu is riding a Horse as they throwing spear toward Reindeers, Boar and some other animal. "Moskov do you feel that? Something feel a little bit off" Hasu said with a worried face "what do you mean?" He said as he lift the dead reindeer body and tied the reindeer.

"My prediction tell me that something bad going to happen" "Whatever man" Moskov said as he ride the horse to hunt animal "hey wait up!" Hasu said as he ride his horse but something unexpected happened.

A loud explosion noise came from the Village as they both look at a dark smoke coming out of the Village "T-that is from rhe Village! I knew something bad going to happen!" Hasu exclaimed as Moskov already went back.

After a few minute of riding horse, they both finally got back from hunting. The village is now different from before, it was now destroyed, with fire and many dead body.

"Moskov normal expression turns into an angry one "WHERE'S THE FUCKER WHO DID THIS?!" He shouted. A man came out of the dark smoke standing on top of a house. "I did" Moskov can't recognize who the person was because of the dark smoke, but he know in fact that it is a male judging from it's voice.

Then the person step out of the smoke as his identity was reveal, His name was Khan from the Thornwolf clan, he was jealous that Moskov is always better than him in anything. His whole clan even believe Moskov even stronger than him. Khan got mad as he made up a plan, if he can't be the leader, no one can. So he made a plan to eradicate the whole Villages.

"Khan! Why are you doing this?" Hasu said as Khan pointed at Moskov "this fucker is ruining my whole life by thinking he could be better than me, so i decide to end this Village" "now only both of you are left" he said as he raises his hands.

A flying Spear appears out of thin air as it was waiting for Khan orders "Die you Moron!" He shouted as he throw all the spear toward Hasu and Moskov, they both manage to dodge as Khan threw more. Then Moskov let out a tch, as he threw his own spear toward Khan.

Khan let his guard down as the spear manage to hit His right left but it quickly regenerate. "I-impossible! There's no way he can regenerate that quickly!" Hasu exclaimed as he too threw a spear to Khan with the same thing happens, he regenerate back.

"What did you do to yourself you bastard?!" Moskov said as he dodges Khan's spear "nothing much, just dark spell" he said. And then he gathered all the Spear he threw and formed into a giant spear. "N-no one can just made that spear that big!" Hasu said as Khan threw two normal spear toward Moskov legs as it manages to hit.

Moskov cried out in pain as he cannot move his legs, "now you can't dodge this! DIE!" Khan shouted , he threw the big Spear toward Moskov who had his Leg injured and cannot moves fast, suddenly Hasu threw himself toward moskov as he manage to tank the giant spear attack. They both got throw off to a tree as Moskov Vision went blurry.

When he opened his eyes he saw Hasu was tying Moskov's right hand onto a horse leg "Hasu... what are you doing?" Moskov said as he regained his conciousness, "Saving your ass" he replied back. Then Moskov saw what had happen to Hasu chest, it was full of blood.

"Your chest... you should heal yourself now idiot!" He shouted "There's no much time left! Even if i heal myself, we both are still going to die, so saving you is the only choice" he said as he finished tying Moskov Right hand to a horse leg.

"But you're going to die!" "I know, but I'm willingly to die for you my friend" he said "even if i die, i always be right on your side" Moskov let out a tear from his eyes as Hasu slapped the Horse butt so it can ran away.

Moskov was dragged along with the Horse as he saw Hasu was stabbed by Khan from a distance "Hasu..." Moskov muttered as he lost conciousness once again.

* * *

 **2 hour later**

Moskov Opened his eyes, he notices that he was in a different places now, he was sleeping on a bed as a woman with Wings entered the room. "Hello there" the woman said "who are you? Where am i?" Moskov said looking panicked "calm down young men, I'm here to heal you, we're inside my house right now" she said.

"I need to go back to save my friend!" He said as The Woman hold his Shoulder "you're friend is already dead" "How did you know that?!, you never even met him!" He replied in anger.

Then the woman took out a magic ball "i saw you and your friend, fighting a traitor from this ball, when i saw your friend saving you, i uses my magic to control your horse toward my house so i can heal you" she said as she show the magic ball power "i see now, Hasu was no longer in this world" Moskov said with a sad tone.

"Don't worry! I can make you help stronger so you can avenged your clan! Your familiy! Even your best friend" the Woman said with a charming voice "how are you going to help?" Moskov said "I can make you stronger with my potion! But there's gotta be price to pay" she said.

"Anything to get revenge " Moskov said, "what's your name dear?" She asked "my name is Moskov from the Wildsand Clan, and you?" He asked her back "I'm Alice from Altaros Kingdom" she said as she lick her own lips.

 **End of Moskov Story.**


End file.
